Lajos Gulyás
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guly%C3%A1s_Lajos_(reform%C3%A1tus_lelk%C3%A9sz) Lajos Gulyas (Kisújfalu, February 4, 1918- Győr December 31, 1957) Protestant pastor. Due to his involvement in the 1956 Revolution, he was sentenced to death and executed. Born in the Highlands, his family roots often called him back to his homeland, returning to his village after completing his school. Lajos Gulyás was raised in puritan, but still in a self-conscious, Calvinist and Hungarian-style family, congregation, and public life. The tragedies already shade his life at a young age. The systems of the family were called war criminals, where they were called culprits. After completing the papal theology, he began his vocation in Balatonszepezd, and then from May to May 1948, Letter continued his pastor's career. The Independent Smallholder politicized in the Party . In 1947 he was elected a Member of Parliament in the constituency of Tapolca. According to the wording of August 12, 1948. "fired from there - with others - after this time with us, the Soviet-style Stalinist proletariat will be realized " He captured the past years and months of his life as a "diary of the Lamb". The first entry was written on May 15, 1948. The last one was written on December 19, 1956. In the course of the events, participation in the murderous volcano of Mosonmagyaróvár was of great importance. On October 26, 1956 he defended the people with all his words to rest, peace. Even when the soldiers led captured AVH officers, including Matthew Lajos AVH officer. Their soldiers could not be held in custody because of the crowd, so they became preached by the angry people. Even in this fierce situation - taking the risk of beating - he practised his pastor's profession. Providing assistance to vulnerable people tried and tried to calm forceful action, because the volley shock from people. Already home to Letter when people were on their way and sent back to the council to demand the release of the murderers. After they went out again, they managed to reassure them. He realized that, in spite of all the pain, they could never become murderers, and could not take self-esteem. Liability lies with the competent and impartial court. According to his diary: On December 19, 1956, the Mosonmagyaróvár District Police Headquarters (accompanied by a Russian armour) carried out a search on the parish during the night hours. They were looking for a weapon, but the search was ineffective. State Defense Forces. On February 5, 1957, the late pastor was arrested in the late evening hours. They were celebrating his birthday. He was hiding in the basement under his kitchen for a strong ring. The investigating elders discovered the hiding plac. "THE GULYÁS LAJOS III. accused - born on February 4, 1918 in Kisújfalu, Lieutenant - Újhelyi tér 19. - resident, Hungarian citizen, married to Gabriella Puskás, father and guardian of 3 children (13, 12, 10 years old), reformed priest with occupation, monthly payment of HUF 848, the Theological College graduated in 1942, since then pastor, wealth - 600 n. land, soldier with Lieutenant Order, his parents - Lajos Gulyás and Erzsébet Kovács, father in Czechoslovakia 25k. he was punished on the moon - he was fined a fine of $ 400 for a crime of defamation and defamation by the District Court of Mosonmagyaróvár in 1953, Has been in custody since February 5, 1957 sinner the crimes of the leadership of the movement to overthrow the popular democratic state order; 2 incitement to brutal murder and therefore the court összbüntetésül he condemns death and confiscation of property." - The case of Mosonmagyaróvár - concept and reality The final stage was the concept of Győr, with which the judges wanted to set an example. To retaliate and intimidate the Moson-Hungarians. Instead of demanding the victims and relatives of the barbaric volcano, the mourning was overwhelmed by another vengeance. The tragedy of the Gulyás family was exacerbated by hanging on Győr with his three companions. Apart from the population, his wife and three daughters mourned. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians